Spurious Masks
by MiaCabret
Summary: They were transfer students. They were just supposed to be like all the other girls - shy, weak, and obedient. But nope. As fate would have it, these girls were different from the ones they encountered. College life, AU.
1. School

**Disclaimer****: I don't own any of the characters, nor do I partake in any of Hiro Mashima's media, and any other creation of his. This is solely for the use of entertaining the readers.**

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

_Ugh. Damn, stupid alarm. Who the hell ever invented alarms anyway?! _I groaned, desiring for the coziness of my bed - no way in the world that was gonna happen though - and sat up, rubbing my eyes in the process. I forced my feet to touch the solid pavement below, and led it to the bathroom.

A quick shower and a change of clothes later, I found my way to the kitchen, where I made myself breakfast: bacon, eggs, sautéed tomatoes, and hot dogs. _Mhmm.. Just the way I like it_, I thought just as I chopped up some tomatoes, and placed them on the pan.

"..Hnnmm.. Good morning.." A small voice said sleepily.

I smiled as I recognized the voice of Little Levy. She wasn't really little. In fact, she was older than me, although at first sight you really can't tell if she was older than fifteen years old. Her nickname was given because of her baby face, and small height. It was actually a joke on her 13th birthday, and, well, it kinda stuck.

I turned around, and noted the coordination of her outfit. She used blue ribbons to tie her baby blue curly hair back, and her bangs were visible. She wore a light orange cardigan with a white shirt, and a blue tie. She also had on a pinkish skirt, and her short black boots. In addition, she was wearing her glasses; a tattoo of a blue vine was printed on her left eye, too.

_Too much clothes, _I thought. Well, she was always a fashionista.

"Hey, good morning," I said, just as I finished frying the bacon. Her eyes suddenly lit up.

"Bacon!" She yelled, while rushing to grab a plate.

I laughed at her childness. "The bacon's not gonna grow legs, and walk away you know!"

She pouted at me, then started eating. I rolled my eyes, and placed the rest of the breakfast on the table.

"Oh, cute outfit by the way!" She yelled.

I looked at my clothes. My favorite black and orange goggles were perched on top of my head; I had on a white buttoned up shirt, which I tucked in, and denim shorts. Dark blue knee-high socks and brown boots, were what I wore below it; I also had my signature heart tattoo on the left side of my chin, and I wore my strawberry earrings.

"Morning!" A hyper voice suddenly laughed.

"Jeez, I can handle myself you know!" A strong voice exclaimed.

"No you can't," A voice said.

My eyes looked up, and saw Mirajane dragging Erza downstairs, with Aries laughing in the background.

Arie's favorite bear beanie was perched on her peach-colored curly hair, she wore a light pink cardigan with a black tank-top, black leggings, and red converse. She also had a tattoo of a white star around her left eye, and her favorite black and white moon earrings.

Mirajane clipped her bangs out of the way, and has waved her silver-colored hair. A white summer dress, with a denim vest, was her outfit for the day. And on her feet were her black boots. A tattoo of a pink flower was visible on the bottommost left part of her face, and she was wearing her purple contacts.

Erza's bangs were in a braid, that were pinned aside, and her favorite green headphones were around her red hair. She wore a light red shirt, black leggings, and brown ankle boots. Her signature green diamonds tattoo were on her forehead.

"Haha. What happened this time?" Little Levy asked, forking up a handful of eggs.

"You should know. As usual, Erza had to be the last one to wake up!" Aries giggled, grabbing a plate off the counter.

"So I had to, once again, drag her off of the bed, and act like a damn babysitter to Ms. Sleepyhead over there," Mirajane said, jabbing her thumb at Erza, who was also starting to eat.

"You should know that I'm not really much of a morning person.." Erza stated.

A few minutes later, I checked my phone. "Hey guys? I'm not sure if this is a good time, but we're late you know," I said. They stared at me like I was crazy or something, but after checking the clock that was right above my head, they started yelling.

"WHAT THE HECK!" Erza yelled, grabbing some random snacks off the counter, and stuffing them in her bag.

"HOW COULD AN HOUR GO BY SO FAST!?" Mirajane exclaimed, searching around for her phone.

"NO! NO! I CAN'T BE LATE FOR THE FIRST DAY!" Aries whined, almost tripping as she ran to get her bag.

"THIS IS BAD.. BAD!" Little Levy yelled, while trying to finish her meal.

"Well. I guess I'll just go start the car," I said calmly, although inside I was panicking. _Good thing I prepared my stuff last night_, I thought.

* * *

_Oh, thank goodness._

Despite the stoplight being broken, and the many pedestrians crossing the road, we had managed to arrive eight minutes early.

"See nothing to worry about!" Little Levy said. "I can't believe you guys were panicking!" We all stared at her.

"You were the one who said to beat the red light, even when there was a police car right next to us!" Erza exclaimed.

"Eh? I did?" She played the innocent act.

"Oh forget it! Let's just get our schedules before Erza does something she's gonna regret," I said. We all nodded while sweat dropping, remembering what had happened last time. Man, I hope those football jocks are okay.

"Hey, they were asking for it! They weren't telling the truth; even white lies have limits," Erza said.

"You didn't have to be so harsh to them though," I mumbled.

After a moment of arguing, we all piled out of the car, and headed straight to the front office. We walked in, but the office lady didn't seem to notice our presence, for she didn't even look up from reading a document. After what it felt like an hour, she finally noticed us.

"Oh, hello there. What do you need?" She said it like she didn't even care. How in the world did she get hired?

"Hi. My friends and I were wondering if you had our schedules; we're the new transfer students at this school," Mirajane said, politely.

"Oh. Hold on a moment." What, no please? She started shuffling through a cabinet full of files. A second later, she stopped, and looked at us. "Lucy H., Levy M., Erza S., Mirajane S., and Ares L.?" _She didn't even bother to call our last names? _I thought.

"Yes, that's us," I said, taking the schedules from her hand. "Thank you."

Soon after, the bell rang, and students flourished down the hallway, sometimes even pushing each other to get to class.

_Sheesh, what the hell is up with this school?_

* * *

We all walked to room 613; turns out we all have the same first period. What I didn't like is that it's math. Ugh. I HATE math. If anyone asked me what's my favorite subject, I would answer English; it requires letters instead of numbers, and writing has always been a favorite of mine. Hell, I've already gotten five works down, and even my past English teachers say that they should be published.

We stopped in front of the door, and knocked on the tan-colored entrance. A woman who looked like she was in her late twenties, wearing a grey cardigan and a long black skirt, opened it, giving us a friendly smile. "You must be the new students. Come on in."

Once our feet were through the door, the woman introduced us. "Class, I'm pleased to introduce to you our new students. Make them feel welcome." She glared at the class with a you-better-be-nice-to-them-or-else! face.

And I laughed, quietly that is.


	2. Boys

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone in this fanfic; I only own the story. Sole purpose only to entertain, not to profit.**

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

"The answer is 152, Mrs. Hyer, not 142," Mira said.

"Oh my, you're right. Thanks for pointing that out Mira," our teacher said, her hands and eyes shuffling through her desk. _Probably looking for an eraser_, I thought.

"The eraser's in your pocket, Mrs. Hyer."

Fifteen minutes since first period started, I've already noticed that our teacher's a carefree, mislead individual, which is pretty common considering the fact that she's getting pretty old. Then what was with all that courage and threatening aura I saw earlier, at the beginning of class?

I sighed, not wanting to be distracted in the most important class, one I barely passed last year. I spent the rest of first period staring at the board, trying to understand how to solve word problems which included fractions.

* * *

The food stands were bustling with students once lunch came, which was pretty surprising, considering the fact that cafeteria food was supposed to make you more unhealthy than junk food does. Don't take my word for it, I've read it from a newspaper: "Lunch from school makes children look uncool"; the title may seem silly, but it provided various information from an infinity of schools and students, who tasted the food once or twice, and barfed an hour later.

"Wow. That's just.. Wow," Aries said, not having a word to describe the amount of students in line.

"I know, right? Damn," Erza stated.

"Hey, if you guys have enough time to stare at them, I suggest you start eating before lunch is over. It's only twenty minutes you know?" Mira commented, already unwrapping her lunchbox.

"Whatever, you fatty," Erza teased.

"Speak for yourself," Mira said, glaring at her, while pointing at her lunchbox, which consisted of a whole lot of sushi, and strawberries.

"Guys, stop with this ridiculous fighting," Little Levy said, rolling her eyes, munching on her salad.

"Yah, fighting over lunch, really guys?" I said, already eating my taco.

"It's not just lunch.." Mira mumbled, stuffing her mouth with her sandwich.

"Sure it isn't," Aries rolled her eyes, chomping on her vegetable crepe.

Geez, my friends haven't changed in the slightest bit. Having been friends since second grade, you'd think they'd be mature, responsible teens by now. Wait, I shouldn't be talking. I'm still the same, childish person from grade school.

While I was lost in my thoughts, I noticed too late that every sound in the cafeteria stopped, and everything turned quiet.

Suddenly a girl shouted, "They're here!" Every girl in the cafeteria screamed, and ran towards the cafeteria entrance.

"Woah, what the-?" Mira stated.

"I have no frickin idea," Erza said, dipping her sushi into the soy sauce.

"Wanna go see what it is?" Aries asked.

"No, probably nothing that concerns us," I said.

"Then what has gotten all those girls crazy?" Little Levy asked.

I stood up, and noticed a group of guys being surrounded by the females. "Boys."

"Oh, figures," Little Levy said.

All of us, except Little Levy, nodded, and continued to chomp on our meal. Some of the boys in the cafeteria stared at us in disbelief, but we ignored it. We're not your so-called everyday girls; we don't instantly fall in love with a guy just because of his looks. We care about our "future" as most people would call it.

We don't have time for love and relationships.

**Little Levy's P.O.V.**

"Wow, those girls are loud!" Lucy exclaimed.

"True, I can barely hear myself think!" Mira yelled.

"It's like a rock concert in here!" Erza shouted.

"Wanna go somewhere else!?" I asked.

"How about the library? We're almost done anyway!" Aries suggested, her voice a little more loud than usual.

"Sure, the library's fun! I could read my book there!" Lucy exclaimed.

We started packing up, but then suddenly the bell rang. Lucy and I groaned, so much for reading our books! Last year, we picked out every book in the library, with the exception of horror anyway. That's the only genre that we will never read, not to mention the fact that it gives us nightmares every night until the last day of the week. Remembering how Lucy was the first time she read one, which was called _Victims of the Night_.. Let's just say that we were never allowed to leave her house; not even the crosses made her feel the safe.

Aries, on the other hand, wants to become an artist. She signed up for the Drawing Contest last year, and she got second place. Karen won first, with her hand-drawn fantasy house, and colorful little mushrooms in the background. However, I personally think that Aries' treehouse, with little dwarfs hanging around it, should've won first place.

Erza wants to become a lawyer. She's already figured out the happenings at our school last year, and solved them all in one to five weeks. Mira wants to become a doctor. Last year, she was our nurse's assistant, and since the nurse was barely working, she would always help with the ill and the hurt, who got better within one hour. The students even thought she was the nurse.

* * *

"Hey, wait up!" Aries panted.

We were all running away from a group of girls, who got pretty much pissed off after Erza did something, again.

"Why the hell did you do that?! You could've just ignored it like the rest of us!" Mira exclaimed, anger hinted in her voice. "What happened to the promise?!"

"It was just a damn comment!"

"A comment doesn't have this much damage! What you said was an insult!"

"Guys, let us focus on the current situation right now okay?!" Lucy yelled, pissed of at the continuous rabbling between the two.

"Yelling's not going to solve anything!" Aries exclaimed.

"Thank you! I'm very tired of this useless argument!" I shouted.

They all shut up. I _never_ yell, unless I become very angry. Last time a person got on my nerves, that person never came out of the hospital. He didn't die, but literally, he stayed cooped up in his room for more than half a year. Unfortunately, I've learned some moves that no one could ever see coming. We all do, but I'm more experienced with those type of skills. I'm practically the one who trained my friends, when we were in summer vacation three years ago.

"Guys, let's split up. Erza, go with Aries, since you're the tough one. Mira and Little Levy, you guys shall go together. I'll meet you guys at the back entrance," Lucy said, since she's the most overprotective one, and also kind of the "leader."

"No, I think Little Levy's better off alone. I mean, she could beat up those wanna-be chicks in less than five minutes," Erza said.

"Five minutes? Wow, you're exaggerating," I said. Despite my anger and "skills", it's still quite possible that they could beat me up. _Though they don't seem like the type_, I thought.

"It's true, though. Okay, Mira, you go with me. Everyone else, you know what to do," Lucy said.

**Aries' P.O.V.**

Once those words left Lucy's lips, she grabbed Mira's hand, and went left to a long hallway. She left me, Erza, and Little Levy with half of the mob, since the other half chased after them.

"See ya later, Little Levy. If you survive I mean," Erza joked as we took a right turn into a door, which led to a football field.

"Who knew such a joke could take a turn for the worst?" She said to me, as we ran up the benches to take a break.

I giggled. "Still you could've ju-" I stopped just as I bumped into something hard. "Ooph!"

"Aries! Hey, what's the big idea dude?!" Erza asked, angrily.

I found myself on the floor, with my hands behind my back. How in the world did that even happen?!

"Ow.." I mumbled, stumbling as I tried to get up.

"Hey, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" A voice reached my ears. I looked up and noticed a guy, who was bulky and looked well-built. He was wearing blue shades, and had what it looks to be natural, orange hair. A green t-shirt, and black jeans were his attire. Another guy was next to him.

"Do I look like I'm okay?" I asked.

"No," the boy answered, looking confused.

"You just answered your own question," I said, while Erza pulled me up rather gentle, and sited me down.

The boy looked like he was about to say something, but then a yell was heard. "Found them! Ugh, it looks like they 're hanging out with Prince Loki and Prince Jellal."

We looked to see the group of girls who we were running away from. "Oh my gosh, are you two okay? That _thing_ didn't harm you did it?" A female, who looked like a slut, (excuse my language) rushed up to the guys, followed by the four other girls.

A growl was heard from inside Erza's throat. She was going to say something; I could feel it. Before a single 'comment' left her lips, I quickly covered her mouth with my hand, despite the throbbing pain. She bit the palm of my hand, but, as painful as that sounds, I managed to keep it there.

I whispered in her ear. "No more! Or do you want to get detention?"

The anger in her aura rose, but she slightly shook her head. I took my hand off, but my eyes were glued to her every move.

"By thing, you mean these two?" The guy who I bumped into questioned.

"Yes, Prince Loke. I mean look at them!" The girl shouted, her face a look of disgust.

"I think they're cute," the guy next to him said, winking at us.

_Ugh. Typical playboy._

"Excuse me, but we've really got to go now," I said, managing to stumble and almost trip as I stood up, before Erza caught me.

"I could take you to the nurse's office if you want," Prince Loke said.

"No that's not necessary," Erza said, glaring at him.

"No I insist. It was my fault anyway."

Before I could even say a word back, he picked me up, ignoring the glares given by Erza, and dashed off.

**Erza's P.O.V.**

_Damn. Once I find that guy, I'm never gonna let him see the light of day again!_ I growled.

Right now, I'm looking all around for the nurse's office, or wherever that damn son-of-a-gun took her. Please excuse my language. I'm not normally angry, but having taken your best friend away from you without "permission", without knowing what the hell he's gonna do her to her even, I think you'll understand.

"Geez, why the hell does this school have to be so big?! Long hallways! Huge classes! Long classes! You might as well go live in hell, if you can survive in this school!" I shouted, while trying to catch my breath.

Suddenly I heard a chuckle. I turned around, and met the eyes of, who else, "Prince" Jellal.

"Hey there sweetheart," he said, winking.

"Don't call me that," I said, maliciously.

"Huh," he said, as if he's thinking of something. "By the way, these classes aren't long. In three hours, you sure do get bored easily."

I growled, but then I remembered I had bigger things to take care of. I started to walk away, but then he grabbed my wrist.

"The nurse's office is that way," he pointed, while also laughing. "You're getting farther and farther away you know?"

"Che. What do you expect? I'm new to this school!" I answered.

He looked surprised by my sudden change of attitude, but shook it off. I then remembered that he has taken ahold of my wrist, and blushed. Damn this! I thought as I took my hand out of his grasp. He looked like he was about to say something, but decided to keep it in.

"By the way, what did you do to get those girls angry?" He asked, probably trying to start a conversation.

_Oh that.._

"Should I even tell you?" I asked.

"Yes."

_**Flashback:**_

"_Finally! It's the end of the day!" I yelled, skipping down the hallway, while the rest of my friends walked._

_"Wow, you hate school that much?" Little Levy giggled._

_"Not the school.. Just the girls screaming their butts off! I could barely concentrate in history due to the constant squeals!" I answered._

_"Haha. You did survive though," Aries said._

_"Like barely! Just one more squeal from them and I swear!" I said, already forming my hands into fists._

_"Swear? Erza, you better not do something again!" Lucy exclaimed._

_"I don't think she will," Mira said, glaring at me._

_"What? Oh my god, it's a joke! Geez," I replied._

_"Uh huh. Sure it is," Aries emphasized the sure._

_"Fine I promise." I pinky swore. "There see?"_

_"I'll believe you.. for now," Mira said. She then turned to Aries. "So how's Max doing?"_

_(Max is a chihuahua that has been left abandoned, that is until Aries adopted him.)_

_Aries smiled. "He's fine."_

_After remembering the past, we started a conversation about the prior events leading to us right now, which soon got to talking about our future._

_And that, was when suddenly a loud "fan girl scream" erupted in the air, disrupting the peaceful atmosphere._

_"Oh my god, he just winked at me. I just.. Ooh.. Why in the world is he so cute?!" A girl shouted behind us._

_We turned around. There stood a girl wearing too much make-up, which by the way almost made her look like some sort of clown, a lot of perfume, and her outfit was way too showy, not even matching her hair, which consisted of a curly side ponytail. She was talking to a bunch of girls, who was wearing almost the same thing as her, except they were more disorderly._

_"Ugh. This again?" I said, which turned out to be a little more louder than I expected, for the girls turned to stare at us._

_"Excuse me? What'd you say?" The girl said._

_"I said, 'ugh this again'?" I repeated._

_The girl looked pretty confused by what I said, well that was at first. A minute later her quizzical look turned into a pissed off expression. "What are you saying?!"_

_I sighed. "I'm saying I tire of the constant squealing of you stupid girls when fawning over guys. I mean, is this what our society's coming into? Girls being dimwits and not even caring about their life?!"_

_"Erza!" Lucy then exclaimed, punching my arm. "Be nice!"_

_"What?! We were all thinking it!"_

_While I continued to argue with the "being polite, being nice" policy, I noticed too late of a strange aura coming from the group of females in front of us._

_"How dare you call us stupid! Do you even know who you're talking to?!" They screamed._

_"No. Do I have to?" I said, casually._

_"You! You dare talk like that to Princess Lisanna?!" One of the girls yelled. Wow, she speaks in third person.._

_"Pfft, princess? You look more like a clown with all that makeup on. By the way where'd you get your clothes? The dumpster?" I joked._

_Little Levy and Aries tried stifling their laugh, after they heard that remark, but were failing miserably. Mira's face darkened, and Lucy just shook her head back and forth, while face palming._

_"That's it! You're going to regret ever saying that!"_

_Before I knew it, we were all running away from the girls._

_**End of flashback **_

"Haha!" "Prince" Jellal laughed, barely even speaking as he tried catching his breath. "Did you really say that?"

I started at him bewilderedly. Why should I even be talking to him? He's the reason why I was chased.

I didn't reply to his question.

Actually I never talked to him at all after that.

**Mira's P.O.V**

"Jeez. These girls sure are persistent," Lucy stated.

_Too persistent_, I thought.

Right now we were hiding behind a stack of books in the library; how they haven't found us yet is a miracle. Usually we wouldn't be "cowering in fear," but Lucy insisted we stay low on the basis of being a "good girl", meaning no fighting. And it looks as if they rule the school, so we wouldn't want to go against them.

"Come out! Darn bitches!" They were yelling.

_Scary_, I thought. Some students in the library were annoyed at the yelling, but they stopped once they realized the ones yelling were their 'rulers'. And yet even the teachers didn't dare to approach them.

"Even the teachers? Jeez, this school is whacked up," I whispered.

Lucy nodded, a bit intrigued.

Despite their warning, there was one (handsome) guy that walked up to them. "Could you quiet down, please?! I'm trying to read!"

"Hrh?" Princess Lisanna turned around, ready to "lecture" at the one who dared to shout back at them. Well, she almost did. "Prince Freed! I'm so sorry! I'm just trying to find some dear friends of mine," she stated, trying to act cute.

I snickered and Lucy nearly barfed.

_What a complete change in attitude. Guess we know who's winning an acting award_, I thought sarcastically.

"Well, keep it down! I'm trying to study here!" Prince Freed exclaimed, a bit of anger hidden in his voice.

"Ye-yes! Sorry!" And with that one line, Princess Lisanna ran away, dragging her buddies with her.

_Wow. Someone who could make them _flee_. Didn't know that was possible._

"Hey Lucy, let's go. Surely the others have met up already," I said, relieved that we don't have to face the "princesses."

She nodded, but she looked a bit off. I have never seen her like that before, so I knew that there was something wrong with her. It didn't _seem_ like there was anything, but something was definitely bothering her.

And yet I didn't ask.


	3. Some secrets

**Disclaimer: ****_None_**** of the characters are mine, and yes, I did not steal them. My only purpose is to entertain, not to profit. (Do we really need these? I mean, this ****_is _****Fanfiction, kinda obvious it's not ours.)**

**Aries' P.O.V.**

After Prince Loke had dragged me to the nurses' office, we (or maybe I alone) noticed that the nurse wasn't even there. _It's like back in high school, _I assessed.

Despite the room being vacant, Prince Loke still wandered in there, like he owned the place. "Sit down-" he patted the bed, "and let me heal your hand."

_He's joking, right? _I stared at him, skeptically.

He looked back at me, as if expecting me to follow him. As soon as he realized that I wasn't going to move, he walked over and picked me up, again.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?!" I punched his back, in which he paid no heed to.

"You're a stubborn lady aren't you?" He placed me on the cushion. "Just let me heal your hand, Aries."

He picked up my hands, but I jerked them back. It may seem like he knows what he's doing, but Mira's the only person I trust who can treat me.

He grabbed them again, but then I pulled them back. It was like that for a few minutes: grab, pull, grab, pull. Until he actually managed to have a firm grasp of it.

He grinned. "Well, you can't refuse me anymore, princess."

I pouted. Truth be told, it was actually a little fun - with him trying to obtain my hand, despite my adamant mind.

Wait, fun?

No._ No, no, no, no, no. I did_ not_ have fun_ _with a person like him. That's impossible, _I thought.

He started bandaging my hand; he caressed it slowly, so as to not add any more injuries to it.

_His hand is so big, _I thought suddenly, aimlessly. _And warm._

Unknowingly, my other hand started to ruffle his hair. _So soft._

He suddenly looked up.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," he smirked. And that was when I accidentally (and unconsciously) punched his face.

"Ow! What was that for?!" He shouted.

"You surprised me! I thought you were healing my hand!"

"Aries! Are you okay? Did he touch you in any way?!" Erza's voice suddenly boomed.

She ran into the room, with anxious features wrapping her face, and.. a blush? A guy walked right behind her, Prince Jellal if I remember correctly.

"Yeah, just got into a little fight," I answered.

Prince Jellal then gasped. "Dude, what happened to you?" He rushed over to Prince Loke, who was holding his nose.

"She punched my face," he said.

"She punched your face?" Prince Jellal repeated, laughing.

_Oh, my bad._

_Wait, he's clenching his nose? Crap. I broke it.__  
_

_..I'm turning into Erza!_

**Erza's P.O.V.**

I was staring at the two "princes." One was holding his nose, and the other one was laughing, clutching his stomach. _Like I even care what happens to them,_ I said in my head.

I looked over at Aries; she looked lost, and scared. Whatever happened to "Prince" Loke (he broke his nose or whatever) was definitely worth it. He deserves whatever punishment he's given.

I walked over to where Aries sat. "Let's go, Aries."

She looked startled, as if she was surprised I spoke to her. But then she eased into it. "Okay."

She got up, and we were about to walk towards the door. That is until a voice yelled: "You're not going anywhere, princess!"

_Princess? There are definitely no princesses here. _I angrily said in my head. I continued to walk, but Aries didn't.

"What do you want?" She asked, once she turned around.

_Just ignore them! _I tried to get her attention back, but to no avail.

"Prince" Loke looked pissed off. "Is that a way to say thanks to someone who healed your hand? You break their nose?"

Aries didn't answer. Though she didn't respond, guilt was definitely written all over her face. But "Prince" Loke didn't see it.

"You're paying for my medical bills, bitch. And that's around $20000, so hurry up," he extended his arm, as if he's expecting money.

And at that point, I knew I had to step in.

"You snobby brat. What, do you think that money will just pop out of no where? Well, news flash! Money doesn't come from trees! Fucking *fat cats."

They were silent.

**Little Levy's P.O.V.**

"So anyone who dares to defy me.. well, you know right?" I said, sweetly.

The girls who had followed me believed that they had me trapped, when we were at the back of the school. They cornered me onto a wall, where a basketball court was placed near.

"So you going to say sorry? Or are we going to force it out of you?" One of the girls, who had what it seems to be natural, blue hair threatened.

I didn't answer.

"Well, it looks as if you made your decision, you tramp. You were so stupid to ditch you're friends. No actually, now we could beat you without anybody finding out. Thanks bitch," the same girl said, and sneered.

I snickered.

"This bitch is crazy! She's laughing by herself!" Another female conversed.

Before anybody else could speak, I kicked a girl in the leg. And punched another in the gut. Not to mention spin kicked the rest, so that they would topple over each other.

Well, at least that's what was happening inside my head.

In truth, I actually held my breath, and said two simple words: "Dumb whores."

Yup, that made their anger explode - but that was exactly what I wanted.

One attempted to jab me, but I was faster; I quickly flipped her over, and hit the back of her head, so that she lost her conscious. (It also aided me that she lost her footing, and, as a result, managed to hit nothing but thin air.)

The rest of the females were evident. Not all of them were obvious, but it was clear that their anger made them dizzy - which helped me win the fight.

A few bruises and scratches later, I was walking down the hall to the nurse's office (or wherever the hell you get treatment around here) when I noticed a guy blocking the way. He was big and bulky, and was wearing black. Lots of it too; from his hair to his clothes, everything was dark colored.

Worst part is, he was smoking. _And _playing poker, on the hallway.

By himself.


	4. Christmas Special!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Fairy Tail - no matter how awesome - cannot, and will not, be owned by me. The story is mine, though.**

**A/N: This is all in someone's P.O.V. You'll find out who, sooner or later.**

"Hey, freak! Happy birthday!" She yelled, as they bombarded me with snowballs. They snickered after; the white puff of the snow contrasted with my long brown hair - making it look like poop. Others saw this, and laughed.

Ultear, along with her companions, then skipped away, satisfied with their work.

When I no longer saw their shadows, I silently wiped my tears away, and trudged down the road towards home. _Home, _I thought.

When the apartment's silhouette came into view, it was followed by some angry screams and the sounds of broken bottles.

"..and you gambled?! ..don't have money.. and pay for the child!" was all that my ears could obtain. Another bottle fell.

"Just shuddap. You! Women are supposed to stay quiet to satisfy men!" My father slurred, getting on top of her.

Tears started retracting back into my brown colored eyes, but I pushed them away. There was no way I was going to cry over _this_.

..But I did.

I couldn't take it. Not anymore. My mom told me that feelings are what made us stronger, but she lied! Feelings make us weak, pathetic, and a loser. _A loser, _I repeated. The tears dropped down, and I let them flow.

Then I ran.

Running from who? Everyone. Running to where? I don't know. Somewhere, anywhere.

Any place that's far away, from here.

* * *

_Thud_

I jumped off the swing, in hopes of a perfect landing. But in actuality, I fell on my butt. And, as a result, I scrapped my knee.

Yes, it hurt, but it didn't have much effect as the pain I held mentally.

"Woah! Wait, watch out!" A small, yet loud voice suddenly yelled.

I looked up just in time to see a bright yellow sled come barging my way. Unfortunately I wasn't fast enough to avoid it.

_Bam_

My whole body became a hitting target for the vehicle. It was a miracle that I even managed to stop it.

"Erz! Geez, you. I told you to stay put!" Another feminine voice shouted.

"Sorry, mom. I was just so excited to see the snow!" The girl known as Erz replied.

That was when she saw me. "Oh, dear! What happened to your knee, little one?" Erz's mom exclaimed. That got Erz's attention.

"Blood?" She touched my knee, and I flinched, slapping her hands away.

"Just what are you doing?" I questioned, angrily.

"It's real! Mom, heal her!"

"We have to, don't we, Erz?" Her mom picked me up.

I was going to complain and shout about kidnapping, but then her warmth shut me up. It was really a cold night, and, though I would never admit it, it felt really comfy in her arms. And I felt.. safe.

When was the last time I felt like this?

* * *

God, just kill me right now! Please!

Right now I was laying down among the beds of Erz's house. (It had been a few days since my stay here, since I couldn't walk.) But, currently, that's not what's embarrassing me. I don't give a rat's ass if I'm in a bed of another, when I am in need treatment.

The one thing that's been troubling me is the drool on Ms. Erz's jacket. Apparently, when Mrs. Erz was carrying me to their house, my eyes started to get droopy, and I closed them.. for a while. Okay, maybe a _long _while.

The point is, I fell into a deep slumber on someone else's mother. In other words I slept on a complete stranger. Yeah, it's not really what I'd expect to do on the day of Christmas.

(Not that I didn't like the fact that she was warm, and friendly, and.. caring, but that was beside the point.)

"Dear, you don't have to be embarrassed," Mrs. Erz chuckled.

"Yeah, I sleep on my mom a lot of times!" Her daughter stated.

A day later, when Mrs. Erz informed me that my knees were all better, I said my thanks, and started my walk towards _home_. Well, that is until she said something that made me stop in my tracks:

"My darling, who are you going to?"

* * *

My face was a mix of sad, astonished, and relieved.

As it turns out, before she had administered me, Mrs. Erz called my house, hoping for permission to treat me. But, as it always does, my father was too busy with his "affairs" and other personal matters - meaning that he didn't even care.

So, Mrs. Erz went ahead and patched up my knee, despite the lack of parental consent. And, she also called the police to arrest my father, who was seized due to child abuse, and other crimes. (He's now in jail for five years.)

I still couldn't believe it, so she gave me some time to think it over. When I finally got everything through my head, she said something else that shocked me.

"I adopted you. Welcome to the family, Mirajane. Or should I say Mira?" She giggled.

* * *

A year later, I was being bombarded with cakes and presents. "Happy birthday!" They yelled. Birthday music with a mix of christmas music were playing, which harmonized perfectly together.

I was now eleven years old. (Oh, and the bullies? I don't even worry about them anymore.) I changed a lot, in the past year. My hair was now in a silver-colored dye, because Erz, who I now know as Erza, had complimented that I look pretty with it. It reached down all the way to my butt, which now had a scar.

Laughter broke me out of my thoughts. I smiled as I saw Lucy, Aries, Erza, and Levy dancing around the room. Yup, I got new friends, who were not backstabbers!

I remembered a time when I wished on Christmas. _I want a family who cares, _I had aspired.

I don't know if Santa heard me, but if he did, then this is the best gift he gave me.

Wait, what am I talking about? There's no such thing as Santa.

Right?

**Yeah, so that was my attempt at a Christmas special one-shot thingy. Sorry if it's horrible.. I tried! And sorry that it's so late. Well, at least I think it is.**


	5. Deal?

**Disclaimer: Hmm, let's see.. Nope. Still not owning Fairy Tail. The only thing I own is the story plot, and the ideas placed into it!**

**A/N: Yeah, I've had a writer's block.. For four months. I apologize! It's just hard, y'know? Life is hard.**

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

"So, how have you guys' day been?" I asked, feeling as though I already knew the answer.

Once we finally managed to arrive home, Mira and Aries plopped on the couch, sighing in relief, and exhaustion. Erza and Little Levy were so tired, that they fell face down on the carpet of the living room.

And me? I was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the floor, hugging a pillow.

(Yeah that's right, hugging a pillow. Just because I'm an adult doesn't mean I have to act like one. Besides, who's to judge me? Two of my best friends are practically kissing the floor right now.)

A few grunts responded to my question, the most being Erza's. I don't even dare ask what happened to her. When she's not talkative like this, it's usually because she's angry about something that occurred, or irritated about someone. At times, it could also be both.

Little Levy sat up. "Well, I met a guy today."

**Mira's P.O.V.**

_A guy? _That certainly got my attention. And not only me, but Erza looked interested also. No actually, she looked pissed off as fuck.

"Lev, don't talk about any guy! Guys are stupid, pathetic, and are fucking snobs!"

Little Levy looked frightened - but she _is _Little Levy.

"Erza, not all guys are stupid you know! This one actually had a heart!" She retorted back.

"That's what they all say, Lev!"

I couldn't take the arguing anymore. I stood up and dragged Erza to the kitchen. It's what I've always done to speak privately with her, and to calm her.

She was cursing, and shrugging me off, but after years of knowing her, I got used to it.

"Alright, what happened back there?" I asked.

"Didn't you hear?! A fucking guy talked with Lev!"

"Yes, I've heard. What happened?"

"A guy tal-"

"I meant you."

She stared at me confused. "We're fucking talking about Lev, Mira!"

I gave her a look, and she sighed.

"Alright! While we were being chased by those whores, we bumped into these "princes." "Princes", Mira! I mean, it was like their fucking title or something! And those girls liked them! Who the fu-"

"Get back to the story."

"Fine! And one of those princes, Choki or Roki - fuck, I don't remember - pushed Aries down; Aries broke her hand afterwards. And the fucking guy took her away! I had to find her, and it was hell. The guy's buddy found me, and dragged me to the nurse's office. I was happy, but then he fucking held my hand. I tried to take it away, but that guy was too fucking strong. Like seriously, his hands were like bricks! Once I see him again, I will-"

"Erza." I said, more seriously.

"Oh, right! So then we arrived at the nurse's office, and I found that Aries punched the guy's nose!" She rubbed her hands together. "Like, who knew she had it in her? We were about to leave, but then "Prince" fucking Voki had to speak to her! And he nearly made her pay $20000 until I helped her!"

She stopped. "And then, _that _happened."

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

"What happened to the guy, Levy?" Aries asked.

Little Levy had just finished telling us what had happened to her, and the guy she met.

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. ".. I don't know if I'm supposed to tell you guys that. I promised Gajeel."

"Aww, well I guess it can't be helped. How was yourday, Aries?" I asked.

She flinched. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious," I answered, suddenly worried.

"Well, um. I'm really tired so I'm going to bed okay? I'll tell you guys tommorrow!"

Before I could speak, she dashed upstairs and locked her bedroom door.

_Weird._

**Aries' P.O.V.**

_Stupid. Stupid. 'I'll tell you guys tomorrow'? __Now, I really have to tell them!_

I rolled around in my bed, trying to block everything out with my pillow.

_Ugh. __If only I hadn't accepted that stupid deal!_

_**Flashback:**_

Erza had just managed to go up against Prince Loki and Prince Jellal - those narcissistic, arrogant guys.

(I'm so glad she's my friend. If she hadn't been there, I really would've been forced to find a way to pay for the guy's medical bills.)

Now we were walking down the hall, out of the nurse's office. I was laughing while Erza told me jokes about what had just occurred.

It was a short peaceful time that we rarely have together, until we saw someone. Nope, make that two someones.

The guys that Erza had just "beaten up" were smirking.

"What do you want, jerks?" I stated.

"Sweet cheeks, you do know that what you did is considered abuse, right?" Prince Loki told me.

"What?"

"That's right. You could get arrested for this."

"That's a lie," Erza said. "It was self-defense!"

"Oh, but dear, my bro here wasn't doing anything wrong," Jellal grinned.

"Probably because it's you!"

"Hmm. Are you sure about that?"

While they were arguing, I looked at Prince Loki. He was smirking, but his eyes were cold.

It's true. I could get arrested for it. My clean record would be over.

He seemed to read me. "Admit you're wrong, and be my servant - and I won't tell anyone about this."

I'm not taking that risk.

But, if I go to jail..

_"Prisoner 125, here's your cell."_

_There was no toilet. Only one bucket lay in the center; people were_ drinking _from it. A __small blanket was folded on the bed. The room mates didn't nice either._

No.

"Okay, I'm sorry for punching you. I'll be your servant!" I said.

He grinned. "Perfect."

"Now, here's your first task. Close your eyes."

I obeyed, reluctantly. And then I felt something warm abuse my lips. It was gone by the time I opened my eyes.

"What was that?"

He smirked. "A kiss to seal our deal."


	6. The Power Of Friendship

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Our POV:**

It was not a good evening that day inside the house. The girls were all inside their different rooms, each pondering about what had happened to them at school. It was their first day at Ericanoa Fairy University, and already so much eventuated.

In one room, a strand of blue hair poked out from behind a hard-cover red book. Ah, there's Levy. The strong-headed female was lying down on her bed, thinking about a certain nineteen-year old. With her head filled with the day's events, she was currently attempting to distract herself by rereading one of her favorite novels.

Right next door, a sigh erupted from an unusual pink-head. Subconsciously, Aries would touch her lips, and would immediately slap herself whenever her mind would drift to that jerk. (Who wouldn't when a guy randomly kisses you?) Forget the fact that he's a kiss stealer, he also threatened her to become his slave! (Really, what a jerk.)

A small knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. "Come in," she said.

Mira, one of her closest friends, entered. She forced a smile.

"How are you?"

"..Good."

_You're lying._

From up close, it's obvious Mira didn't like the response. She never liked being lied to, let alone by her best friend. But she bit back her remark. Stepping closer to Aries, she wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulders, and tightened her grip.

"Look, don't hesitate to tell me anything that's going on, okay? Besides, I'm always on your side."

Aries hugged her back, nodding slightly.

(Oh, dear. Why does everything have to be so difficult?)

* * *

Lucy just could not concentrate on her assignment, a five-page essay due Wednesday morning - meaning the next day. (It's amazing that they still give out homework at a university like that.)

Whenever she took a peak at the given prompt, her mind would just drift back to the event at the library. No, she wasn't talking about the females or their really bossy, arrogant personality. She wasn't thinking about Prince Freed, and how he had "saved the day."

None of those really crossed her mind at the moment.

Her attention had been directed towards a guy, with spiky black hair. He was studying rather passionately, until he had received what it looked like a text, and hurriedly packed up his belongings.

She sighed. Among the group of individuals who were in the library, that boy caught her attention the most. Besides, he was really the only one who was doing some work.

"If only I knew his name.." She mumbled.

* * *

Each one of the girls were thinking about something different, but they all came back to the source of the problem: the females. (Well, specifically, Erza tempting them.)

It not like they want to be at the center of attention - especially among the popular people. They just wanted a peaceful college life, then graduate, and then find a job.

Unfortunately, life doesn't turn out like one would expect it to be.

**Lucy's POV; The Next Day**

We were all walking towards the first session. No actually, Levy was staggering towards the first class; people were looking at her funny, so I glared at them until they turned away. How dare they stare at her like she's some wild animal?

Yesterday was her first time in a while that she had actually fought with people, so her muscles ached terribly. We suggested that she stay home, but she insisted that she's okay and that it didn't bother her.

And, luckily, the others didn't get hurt as bad.

When we opened the door, more than half the class stopped their actions. About 200-300 pairs of eyes were staring at us, including the TA and the teacher herself.

And then a guy yelled: "You guys are the ones who went against Corona, right?"

Before I even got a chance to think, Mira answered. "Yes, we don't drink! Never have, never will."

The male student who questioned us looked confused. Then, like a lightbulb went over his head, he laughed. "No! I'm not talking about a beer. I'm talking about-"

"Us."

Oh, that voice.

"Hello 'Princesses'.. and 'Princes'," I heard Erza say.

I turned around. There were five girls and six guys, who all looked really pretty and handsome. I recognized three of them: Princess Lisanna, and Prince Freed. And the one guy I saw from the other day, in the library.

* * *

_**Yay, finally done! I would've typed more, but I was tempted to post this ASAP. Can you guess who Lucy's mysterious Prince is? (It's obvious though.) Post in the reviews! **_**_Oh, can you guys also post who you want the other Princesses and Princes to be? I named some but not all. (Yeah, I know it's a lot.) Thanks in advance! See ya on the next chapter! Bye~_**


	7. READ THIS PLEASE

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is not mine.**

**A/N: Hi. I just recently read my other previous chapters, and I've got to say: **_what did I type? _**Nearly everything I wrote in chapter 6 went against the first few chapters. I apologize for that.**

**And so, I'm sort of changing it:**

**1) **_There are five "princesses" (because they're not really royal), not a whole mob of them. They are pretty and beautiful - but believe that they are better than everyone else. In other words, they are cocky and conceited._

**2) **_College is different from high school. Lunch is not timed. So the girls all meet at their available time, not all at the same time. Also, they have no cafeteria food. Rather Subway, McDonalds, Starbucks, etc. are there. This means that the girls buy their own food. (Sometimes they make it.)_

**3) **_They all share an apartment near the school, because they can't afford a dorm. They have about two cars that they share. At times, they like to take a stroll or even a jog._

**4) **_One of the "princesses" own the school. This is why nobody wants to go up against the crew. The guys became "princes" all because of... *SPOILER* xD (Ha! I'm not telling you guys that.)_

**Okay! Now that that's over, I feel refreshed.**

* * *

**_Preview of the next chap!_**

_Lucy's POV:_

He's eating ice cream with Nutella? Now I know he's crazy.

He must have caught a glimpse of me staring at his dessert because he chuckled deeply. "What? Too sweet for you, Miss I-like-baking?"

XXX

_Aries' POV_:

"Your first job," he pointed out. What?

I stared at him, slightly hoping that he was playing around. His head was tilted forward; his eyes meant it.

"You dragged me out of class, literally kidnapped me, and pushed me into your house just for this?!"

He simply nodded. "Yes."

"I'm not a maid - yours especially!"

* * *

**Yeah, sorry for it not being an actual chapter, but look forward to it!**


	8. Surprises and Stalkers?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**A/N: Sorry guys! It's been quite a while with the last update! But, now I'm back and hopefully faster at gaining more ideas. ㈳7 I apologize for the delay!**

* * *

**Mira's POV:**

Erza was angry. She was staring at a guy with an unusually dark shade of orange hair. Considering the way her actions were, this was the guy she was talking to me about last night. The guy that had forced Aries to become a slave. If I remember correctly, the guy is Prince Loke and the one that was with him is Prince Jellal.

I noticed that Prince Freed is also here.

He looked irritated by the sudden tension, and groaned. "Okay, so we know each other. Blah! Look, it's nearly 10 a.m. I'm not paying a thousand dollars just to sit by and become part of a love-sick drama!"

...is what he looked like he wanted to say.

Unfortunately, he didn't, because Lucy stated something first. "Look, we obviously got on the wrong foot. I apologize for my friend's behavior, yesterday. Let's pretend nothing ever happened, and call a truce."

She smiled, raising her hand toward Princess Lisanna. There was a short pause that followed, which strangely felt long. It felt like a whole hour before Princess Lisanna finally decided to respond. She smiled back, and raised her hand toward Lucy.

She slapped her.

**Erza's POV:**

"Lucy!" The girls exclaimed, crowding her. "Are you okay?!"

Lucy just shook her head, completely shocked by the response. I glared at "Princess" Lisanna. What the fuck is her problem?!

"Hah! You think you're so innocent now?! After all you did! You humiliated me!" She yelled.

"Wha- Are you serious right now?! She said 'sorry'!" Lev retorted back.

"You bi-"

"Lis!" A stern sounding voice emerged from the group. "Stop."

A guy with naturally looking _pink _hair walked in front of Corona, and placed a hand on "Princess" Lisanna's shoulder.

"Stop. Don't do it, now."

At this point, her face flushed, despite her pissed off features.

"Tch. Fine," she spat.

With those last words, she and the rest of the group pushed us aside (regardless of "Prince" Jellal's and "Prince" Loke's smirks).

**Lucy's POV:**

I was sitting on a water fountain that's placed on the courtyard. (Usually, it was illegal to sit on areas similar to these, but there was no rules that said I couldn't. And, no one's really saying anything about it.)

It was around noon, meaning I had time for break. Mira went to attend her class session of psychology with Erza, and Little Levy was in a meeting. In the end, only Aries had time to hang out.

She wasn't here yet, so I had time to gather my thoughts. It was just the second day, and already we got into so much trouble. We could always count on Erza to initiate some tension. After all, she's the most protective, and she's the strongest female in our group.

I touched my cheek. Unlike other times, the pain from the slap actually stayed, even though Mira treated it throughly.

I sighed. "We'll never find some piece and quiet.." I mumbled.

It was then that I heard someone laugh, right next to me. I turned my head to find the same boy I saw in the library the other day, who was also among the people of Corona.

He probably thought I was weird for being alone and talking to myself. Oh well. I thought he was different, but since he's a part of the group, he's probably a snobby - not to mention, violent - rich brat also.

"You're alone? Where's your friends?" He asked.

_Why're you talking to me? Don't you have anything else to do?_

"Well, it's nice to be alone once in a while."

_If you understand, why are you bothering me? Leave!_

Thoughts of moving to another spot kept flickering through my mind, until Aries finally came by. "Sorry! I forgot we were supposed to meet here. I got lost and.. Who's that?"

"I don't know," I shrugged, answering. Honestly, I didn't care who he is at this point.

The guy chuckled. "I am Gray Fullbuster. Or Prince Gray, if you prefer," he said, laughing. "Though I don't think the term "Prince" suits me, don't you think?"

I just shook my head.

He smiled. "Nice to meet you, Lucy Heartifillia. And, of course, Aries Linsea."

"How did you-"

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" A feminine voice suddenly yelled, cutting me off.

Before I could ask again, a female with blue hair suddenly wrapped her her arms around Prince Gray. "I was looking for you, and you're hanging out with two chicks? I'm not happy about that," she pouted.

The guy hugged her back. "It's not like that, sweetie."

It felt awkward being here. I could see that Aries felt the same. "Umm.. Sorry to interrupt, but how did you know who we were?"

The girl glared at me. "We're having a moment here!"

"It's okay, Juvia. Look, how about we talk over a bowl of ice cream?" Prince Gray stated.

"..Ice cream sounds good," Aries answered.

"Aries!" I exclaimed.

She shrugged. "I'm having cravings."

I sighed, again. She is a sweet tooth, after all. "Okay, let's go."

The ice cream parlor that we entered was toned with pastel colors including blue, pink, yellow, and green. The seats were shaped like couches, and there were two TV's placed at both the front and the back of the parlor. Book shelves were lined up around the place, and the books were free for anyone who paid at least $2.00 worth of ice cream.

"So.. Comfy," Aries stated.

"Glad you like it. I know the owner here, so get anything you want," Prince Gray said.

We decided to sit near a window, where there was a rectangular container attached to it, holding potted plants outside. _This is one cute restaurant, _I thought.

I decided to get stawberry latte, Aries got sprinkled mint chocolate, the guy received a vanilla crunch, and the girl known as Juvia wanted a powdered chocolate whirl. (_A/N: I made these up. I don't know if they're real or not.)_

"Okay, first off how did you know who we were?" Aries started.

"Hmmm.. So serious, huh? Well, I know you from-"

He was cut off by another voice. "Gray, you're here, too? Oh, and Juvia!"

There were two guys who, again, interrupted the conversation. One of them was the guy from this morning, who stopped Princess Lisanna. He was carrying a vanilla caramel ice cream cone. The other was more bulky with blonde hair, and has a scar running across his face. He was waving a chocolate filled taco, with sprinkles.

"Hey, Natsu and Laxus!" Prince Gray waved.

(I could tell they were also Princes. They had the aura.)

Soon after, they barged onto our table and started conversations, completely ignorant of our presence. Aries looked at her watch, and suddenly yelped. "Ah! It's this time already?! Sorry, Lucy! I've got to get to class!"

I still had a while before my next session. "Oh, okay! Hurry!" I said. "See you later!" She was already out the door.

"You guys have been friends for a long time," I heard from Prince Natsu.

I stared at him. "Yeah.. we have."

"Hm.." He sounded like he was thinking.

I then noticed something, and quietly gagged. He's eating ice cream with Nutella? I knew he was a weird and snobby person, being a Prince, and ruler of the school. But, now I know he's crazy.

He must've caught a glimpse of me staring at his dessert because he chuckled deeply. "What? Too sweet for you, Miss I-Like-Baking?"

Huh? "Wha- How did?"

He laughed. "I've see you done it. You need to work on the timing though. All those burnt chocolate and those- Gah!"

I poured water on his pants, and dropped my ice cream on his head. "You creep!" I turned my heel, and walked out of the parlor.

Ugh! Why did I agree to go there?!

**Aries' POV:**

"Get away from me, perverts!"

There were two people who were currently dragging me into a dark coated van. I could've been finished with the people right now, but for some reason, my strength is not on par with them.

I noticed that people were walking by. And they turned away. Ugh! Seriously!? This is why girls get raped!

I decided to bite one of the men's hand, and stomped on the other's foot. They winced and groaned in pain, and their arms loosened. Now's my chance!

I knee-kicked one of the people, and pushed the other on top of him. Then I ran the hell away from there. I went into the courtyard, and controlled my breathing. I didn't go very far, because I felt someone grab me from behind and drugged me. I struggled, but his grip was tight.

I passed out.

When I came to, I found myself on a couch of someone's living room. I could tell he was rich; a freaking chandelier was hanging overhead! I looked down. Thank goodness I'm wearing clothes!

..Only they were not mine.

"You're finally awake," a familiar voice stated.

Prince Loke entered through a small crack of a door, which he then quickly shut. "You've been asleep for quite a while." What?

I checked my phone. It was freaking 8 p.m! I had about eighteen calls and nearly thirty texts from the girls.

He waved around the house. "Clean the house. Your first job."

I stared at him, slightly hoping he was playing around. His face was tilted forward; his eyes meant it.

"You dragged me out of class, literally kidnapped me, and pushed me into your house just for this?!"

He simply nodded. "Yes."

"I'm not a maid - yours especially!"

He smirked, coldly. "You're my slave, remember?"

What.. I'm..

"Well, if you want, I could just get you suspended for violent behaviors," he continued. "That is, if you won't cooperate."

"No, I'm o-okay," I stumbled.

"Oh I almost forgot! Since you're my maid now, you'll also be living here."

"What?!"

"That's right. Free food, free clothes, and even a free ride to school - with a handsome person like me," he grinned. "It's every girl's dream, and you get to live it.. Only if you do everything I tell you to do."

This guy.. He's delusional.

"Now get started, maid."

* * *

**A/N: Hey! I hoped you liked this update! I apologize if things seemed to get a little bit messy, or if things seem to be turning dark, but it's not! Trust me. It's just all part of the plot! I really apologize, but the next chapters are going to be a lot lighter. Believe me! See you on the next one! Bye!**


	9. A New Friend

**Disclaimer**: Fairy Tail is not owned by me. Also, please note that this is a fan_fiction_. This is not based on true events, people, or anyone's experiences.

**A/N**: Hey guys, I'm back! I know you guys have been angry for no updates; sorry for the longest time. Well anyways, I hadn't realize how many views, favorites, and follows this fanfic has been getting! Thank you guys so much for the love, especially to those who favorited this silly, little story from the beginning and stayed. Welcome, by the way, new readers! I hope you enjoyed what you've seen so far, and will continue to enjoy the new chapters.

You guys made my day with your reviews.

I liked the suggestions and ideas that were posted; I will try to place them in the story.

I LOVE YOU ALL!

**Warning**: I've noticed that there are a lot of cursing in the past chapters. So, please be prepared for some explicit language, drug and alcohol usage (because of Gajeel), gambling (also because of Gajeel), and some abuse (through Loke). Also, because this takes place in college, the writing's going to change in the next few chapters.

**Announcement**! The next few chapters are going to be a little different from the previous chapters. I have decided to add in some medical terms, literary/writer terms, art terms, and legal/law terms since that's the characters' career choices. In addition, I will add a few psychological terms to explain Loke, Gajeel, and a few other characters. I will add footnotes at the bottom of each chapter that has them, so you could know what they are.

Also, every three chapters, there will be a chapter of their backstory and their adoption. Mira's story was already mentioned, so the only one's left are Lucy's, Aries', Little Levy's, and Erza's; they will be in that order. (To give you a little spoiler, they were all adopted by Erza's mom.) Each story will be based on a certain event or holiday, like Mira's was for Christmas and her birthday.

At the beginning of each chapter, there will be one or more quotes. These quotes will refer to important events that'll happen in the chapter, or just what the chapter is about. Also, the next chapters will be written in third person point of view.

This chapter is all written in Levy's point of view. I recently read the other chapters, and I realized that Levy doesn't get enough POV, so I decided to give her some more in this one!

Since you guys have waited for a long time, I tried making this a long chapter!

Okay, now enough about me. Enjoy!

**CH. 9 A NEW FRIEND**

**xvxvx **

"_The secret of change is to focus all of your energy, not on fighting the old, but on building the new._" - Socrates

"_I__t takes but one positive thought when given a chance to survive and thrive to overpower an entire army of negative thoughts._" - Robert H. Schuller

**Little Levy's POV **(_before the kidnapping; after Lucy left_)

"On your way out, don't forget the pamphlets by the door!"

Levy sighed in relief as the student council concluded the meeting. Ever since the beginning of the conference, her stomach has been calling her. (She really shouldn't have eaten only a banana and cereal this morning.) She was too preoccupied with her hunger, however, that she realized too late that the meeting consisted of the females she had beaten up the day before. During the meeting, they were constantly throwing daggers at her, and had attempted to embarrass her when she introduced herself. Needless to say, they ended up tripping over their own feet.

Levy groaned. This morning's drama had filled her mind that her focus on the presentations were blurred, even though she understood what they were saying. She still couldn't believe Princess Lisanna would slap her sister, even after she clearly apologized!Anger boiled inside of herbut she pushed them back down. _No use getting angry now_. She shook her head, packing up her belongings. It wasn't worth it to waste all her energy on the females. If anything, she should be focusing on how to _ignore_ them, not give them attention. After all, she's attending the university to learn, not make trouble.

She stood up, walking towards the door. In an attempt to neglect the group of females that were glaring at her, Levy's mind drifted off to what she's going to have for lunch. Since she woke up late this morning, the blue-haired female didn't have enough time to pack a meal; it didn't help that she only ate cereal and a banana this morning. If that even counted as breakfast at all. (It didn't, in Levy's case.)

As she roamed throughout the hallway, Levy didn't notice until she bumped into her that there was a female running in her direction. Levy collided onto her, and the two of them somehow managed to topple over each other.

"Oh, sorry!" The female exclaimed. Levy noticed that she had strangely suitable green hair, which was tied into a fishtail braid down her back. Her attire was similar to that of a cowgirl; there was a dark brown hat fitting her head, and cowboy boots were donning her feet. She was wearing a black tank top with a brown vest and denim shorts, and had leather fringe armbands surrounding her upper arm.

Levy shook her head, her bones aching again from the sudden impact. "It's my fault. I wasn't aware of my surroundings. Are you okay?"

The female in question only smiled in response. "Yes.. I'm fine."

Despite the positivity in her reply, Levy could see fear and worry behind her eyes. But her feeling of helping was overcome by her feeling of hunger.

Levy helped the girl up, her mind filled with the images of tasty food. She was about to leave when a small female child suddenly cried out, "mama!"

And in that moment, Levy was scared that she had an illegitimate child that she did not know about. Even though she was a virgin (or was supposed to be). Levy noticed, however, that the look on the green-haired female's face softened, indicating that this was her daughter. She rushed over, collapsed, and embraced the small child.

"Asuka! Where have you been, sweetie?" The female cried, hugging her daughter. "I told you to stay in the library!"

"Mama, I can't breathe.." Her daughter struggled. Then she noticed Levy. "Mama, who's that?" She pointed.

The female, not realizing that Levy was still there, turned around. "Oh, I'm so sorry for this! You must think I'm crazy-"

Levy, quite happy that she's no longer depressed, waved her hand. "It's okay. I get that all the time with my siblings. If I'd lost one of them, I'd panic too."

"Really?" The female sighed in relief. "That's nice to know. I'm Bisca, by the way. I'm a continuing student here looking to go into law enforcement. And as you may know, this is my daughter, Asuka."

Levy smiled. _It's a strange feeling to know that there are others who take their studies seriously, and not fawn over guys like idols_. "I'm Levy, a freshman. I'm majoring in English. It's nice to meet you." Levy extended her arm out, and Bisca was about to shake her hand, when all of a sudden a huge growl escaped from the pits of Levy's stomach.

Levy immediately covered her belly, for some reason embarrised at the noise. She looked over at Bisca and Asuka, seeming to think that they would laugh at her. In response, Asuka only stared, while Bisca lightly chuckled.

"Sorry, I guess you were hungry the whole time huh?" She stood up, dusting off her pants. "As an apology, I'll treat you to one of my favorite restaurants, if you don't mind?"

Levy just shook her head, smiling slightly. Bisca beamed, grabbed her daughter's hand, and lead them through the hallway to the cafeteria.

xxx

Levy drooled at the sight of the food that was placed in front of her. On a steaming hot pan, there were two grilled chicken breasts that were smothered in bourbon sauce, baked mushrooms and fire-roasted bell peppers and onions, topped with broccoli and seasoned red-skinned potatoes.

Bisca decided to take her to her all-time favorite restaurant, Dennys. Since it was Levy's first time eating there, Bisca decided to order for her, resulting in the Bourbon Chicken Skillet, her favorite meal. Because the meal was so big (even for Levy) they decided to share.

"Oh my god, I'm in heaven!" Levy uttered after taking her first bite, unable to believe there could be food that's so filling.

Bisca laughed. "I thought that way my first time here too. The food is just so good here!" She stated, taking a bite herself.

Levy just nodded in response, stuffing her face with the heavenly meal. _I have to remember to take my sisters here_, she thought_. Lucy especially. She will love this!_

As Levy, Asuka, and Bisca continued to conversate with each other, they soon finished their lunch, and Asuka, full from the food, fell asleep on her mother's lap. The light snores of the child bothered the other customers, but Bisca payed no mind.

Levy just stared at the duo, thinking how hard it must be to raise a child and take classes at the same time. The content look on Bisca's face, however, gave her the idea that it was all worth it.

After Bisca payed for the meal, despite Levy's retorts, Bisca and Levy exchanged numbers, already thinking that their friendship could last. Since Bisca no longer had any classes, she went on home, carrying Asuka.

xxx

Levy sat on a bench that overlooked the university. Since she had met Bisca, she had forgotten about her and her sisters' number one problem. It wasn't until one of the girls from _Corona _had spotted her and started threatening her, that she remembered she and her sisters were hated by the "rulers" of the school.

Levy noticed one of the Princesses when she was walking around trying to find her sisters. The female was talking to another member about "the new students" (to which Levy assesed was her and her siblings), when her eyes locked with Levy's.

Almost immediately, the female pointed and shouted profanities at the blue haired girl, which nearly brought out an audience, if it wasn't for the Princess' glares.

"You! How dare you embarrass Princess Evergreen at the meeting?!" The girl shouted.

Levy, tired of all the yelling, just wanted to get away from them. "I didn't do anything. You did that to yourself!"

The other member, Princess Aquarius, glared at her. "Oh, cut the crap, you bitch! You clearly wanted to get all the attention for yourself, so you pushed Princess Aquarius out of the way! You'll get it, you bitch!"

Levy groaned. _Is it time for class yet?_ She looked at her watch, and groaned again. _Great, I have an hour of _this. Levy, no longer wanting to entertain them, started walking away. She didn't go far, as she was suddenly tackled by the Princesses.

"Running away?! I'm not finished with you yet!" Princess Evergreen started pulling her hair, while Princess Aquarius started spitting on her. _Fucking damn it._

Levy, pissed off at the double action, threw the Princesses off of her. She did a backflip, and high kicked Princess Evergreen, while knocking over Princess Aquarius. Levy smiled sweetly. "I thought I told you that it _wasn't me. _Get it through your thick brain!" Levy paused for a moment, then snickered. "That is if you actually have a brain."

With that last remark, Levy left the two Princesses on the floor, who were screaming and yelling profanities yet again.

Levy, in response, just ignored the curse words and indecent language. She looked at her watch. It was 4:29; her class starts at 4:50. She started walking around some more. That was when she decided to take a break.

So now she's sitting down on the bench, thinking about what had just occured. Levy sighed. _Is this going to happen everyday?_ She had hoped not.

As she was thinking about what's going to happen in the later years, her phone suddenly started to ring. _Luce_ was on the caller ID. She had just realized that she had not seen any of her sisters the whole day, except for this morning.

"'Sup, Luce!" She said.

"_Little Levy, where are you? I need to talk to you_Lucy said, sounding angry and nervous.

"I'm in front of my classroom, Rm. 129. Why? What's going on? You sound worried."

"_I can't tell you over the phone. Are you starting class soon?"_

Levy took a glance at her watch. It was 4:47. "In about 3 minutes."

Over the phone, Lucy cursed. "_I see. I'll tell you at home then." _With that, Lucy hanged up.

_W__hat was__ that about? _Levy thought. She didn't have enough time to think it through, however, because her teacher came and opened the door.

xxx

Levy was finally home from the university. _I hate driving_, she thought. Since her class ends at 7:10 pm, and takes an hour to get to the apartment, she's usually the last one to get home.

When she opened the door, she was attacked by her sisters in a crushing hug.

"I'm so happy you're home!" Lucy practically cried on Levy's shoulder.

Levy, shocked, surprised and a little embarrised at the same time, pushed her sisters away. "Why are you crying? What's going on?"

Erza, the one who holds in her tears the best, told Levy everything that Lucy and Aries had experienced, with _Corona_. "..now we don't know why but Aries is missing."

Levy was shocked. "Missing?"

Mira nodded. "She's supposed to be the first one home, since she only has two classes today, but she's not home yet."

Levy couldn't believe it. "Did you try calling her?"

"Yes," Lucy mumbled, trying to stop crying. "She wouldn't pick up. We've left her tons of messages, too.."

Levy still couldn't believe it. According to what Erza explained about Lucy and Aries' meeting with _Corona_, somehow Prince Gray and Prince Natsu know about them. _Especially about Lucy's failed brownies. _Levy shivered. It's bad enough having the Princesses hate them, but now the Princes are stalking them?! _Ugh._

And Aries, their youngest, is missing too. How did this happen? Aries was the youngest among the siblings, but she was also the smartest. Did she get kidnapped? Abused? Raped? Many different scenarios were flowing through Levy's mind, but all she could think of was that she's in trouble somewhere.

Levy started to cry. How do they always manage to get into situations like this?

_All we ever wanted was a normal college life.._

**A/N: And that, my fellow readers is the end of this chapter! I apologize again for taking so long to write it; I have been very busy with college and recently I had just gotten my permit! (Yay! xD) Well anyways, I hoped you liked this update. Oh and I apologize if you don't like the new writing; please comment if you prefer for me to keep writing in first person, third person, or both.**

**Also, yes, I love Dennys. It's the greatest place on the planet, and their food is just so good. Now I'm craving some..**

**If you're wondering about Bisca, I put her in the story, because I wanted the sisters to have friends other than themselves. Also, I know that she has a husband named Alzack. I'm planning to do something with him, so you'll probably see him in the later chapters. And they will be together, so don't worry. (I ship AlBis okay?)**

**Also, I want an Asuka in my life. She's just so adorable!**

**-Mia**


	10. Solved?

**DISCLAIMER**: Fairy Tail's not my work, it's a _fanfiction_ for a reason.

**Ch. 10**** Solved?**

**xvxvx**

_"The best solutions are often simple, yet unexpected." - _Julian Casablancas

* * *

**Prince Loke's Mansion.**

Aries cursed loudly. Anyone within a mile of her wouldn't dare approach her. It was almost as if she was a snake, warning off those who dared to come near.

Why was this happening? Why was it happening to _her_?

It had been an hour since she was kidnapped, and was forced to live with the cocky bastard. An _hour. _Yet somehow, it had felt like an eternity.

She couldn't contact any of her sisters, because Prince Prince Loke had stolen her phone, saying that she could have it back after cleaning. He left to do some business, and being the guy he was, he left Aries alone without any explanation of the house and where the rooms were.

And right then and there, she exploded. Who wouldn't? Not only was she taken away during class, practically kidnapped, and was unconscious when they replaced her clothes with a _maid outfit_, she was also forced to be a live-in servant for the guy! The cocky bastard who stole her first kiss, the guy who had threatened her, the guy who held her phone captive as she was stuck cleaning his mess - and all because of one broken nose.

She remembered his dead smirk, and his emotionless tone when he offered her the deal.

_"Admit you're wrong, and be my servant - and I won't tell anyone about this."_

Thinking back, it had been only _two_ days since that incident. Now she realized her stupidity. How could she have accept that? She had accepted it reluctantly, in fear of being arrested. But now she realized that Prince Loke couldn't have that much power.

_"Well, if you want, I could just get you suspended for violent behaviors," he continued. "That is, if you won't cooperate."_

Or maybe he did. Then again, she's not exactly sure who Prince Loke really is. She figured he was just some rich, spoiled brat, who was just had a title of the "Prince" at their university. But, then again, he held some authority, as everyone is threatened by him and his group, and even the professors don't dare to lecture him and the rest of people of _Corona_. So who exactly is the guy?

Aries sighed angrily. She threw the pillow she was holding onto the floor. She had managed to find out about the house from another maid, who looked quite happy about being a servant for the guy. Aries figured she was only basing him on his looks. *****_The halo effect_, she thought.

Aries groaned. She picked up the pillow, smacking it against the edge of the couch. Right now, she was cleaning Prince Loke's bedroom.

If one asked why she would continue with his demands, well, she tried escaping. At that point, she really could care less about his deal or his threat. So, right when Prince Loke had left her alone, she had dashed off to the edge of the window, and had attempted to leave the mansion. Keyword: _attempted._ It turned out that he had bodyguards surrounding the mansion, as if he knew Aries would try and escape. They caught her, just as she was about to jump the fence.

Prince Loke had arrived then, snickering at her devastated state. "Aries, where ever are you going? You live here now, remember?"

So now, she's cleaning his bedroom, and all the other rooms of his so called mansion.

**xxx**

It was around 11 when she had managed to finish cleaning up the mansion. She was thankful when she received help from other servants who felt pity and empathy for the newcomer. When she went upstairs to her bedroom (apparently Prince Loke had arranged for it to be done when he left) she collapsed onto the bed, not really bothering to change her clothes. She was about to sleep when someone entered the room. She glanced up, regretting it as soon as she saw _him._

Prince Loke was smirking, holding up her phone in his hand. "Good job cleaning the rooms, sweetcheeks."

Aries didn't even bother saying anything back. She just got up, snatched the phone from his hand, and ran away, immediately forgetting about sleep. She figured that since it was so late, the bodyguards would've been asleep. Unfortunately, she was proven wrong. Prince Loke snapped his fingers, and bodyguards came from nowhere and caught her.. again.

"Running away after you saw me? Not very nice manners, Aries," Prince Loke stated, chuckling darkly.

Aries couldn't take it anymore. She walked up to him. "I. AM. SORRY. It was an accident that I punched you and broke your nose. Look, can we just forget about this whole mess? It wasn't on purpose at all. It's not that I meant to break your nose; I was just surprised about the whole thing. I'll find a way to pay for your "medical bills", ok? Also it's not abuse, it was an accident." She stared at him, hoping he would get it. She could not live in the mansion with the guy or any guy for that matter; she had to focus on her studies, not relationships. And being his servant will just bring her down even more.

Prince Loke's face was unreadable. To Aries, it felt like an hour before he responded. "... Fine, you can go."

Aries was surprised. She was relieved at first, but then she became vigilant. She hasn't known Prince Loke for very long, but surely, there was no way he's letting her off that easily.

He started smirking again. "If.." _Knew it, _Aries thought.

What he said not only surprised her, but also the bodyguards that were still there awaiting his next command.

* * *

**Yay, cliffhanger! Oh my, this chapter has surprised me, and I was the one who wrote it! Anyways, guys and girls, what do you think Prince Loke said? What is Aries going to do about it? How will the rest of the girls react to Aries reappearance and her interaction with Prince Loke? Will _Corona_ be involved? Stay tuned and find out!**

_**Psychology Term(s):**_

**_*Halo Effect: _A cognitive bias where a person's overall impression about a certain someone, company, brand, or product, manipulates the person's feelings and thoughts about the entity's character or properties.**

**_How it's used in the story_: The maid saw Prince Loke, and since he "looks hot" and was rich, she figured he was a nice guy. The same goes for anyone who sees _Corona_.**

**Well, that's all for now. Sorry if it's a short chapter. I wanted to finish this up. See ya!**


End file.
